1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a railway rail supporting pad to be interposed between a rail and a rail bearing member in a railway track for supporting the rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as such a type of railway rail supporting pad, a pad to be interposed between a rail and a rail bearing member as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-84467 has been known. That is, such a railway rail supporting pad has, at one corner of a bag body, an injection port for injecting fluid and ambient temperature-setting resin, an exhaust port provided at a corner of the bag body diagonal to the injection port, and when a resin is injected into the bag body through the injection port, an interior air of the bag body is discharged through the exhaust port, and an excess resin in the bag body is discharged through the exhaust port.
Generally, such a railway rail supporting pad is mounted on a rail bearing member, and receives a rail mounted on a rubber pad mounted on the railway rail supporting pad. The railway rail supporting pad and the rubber pad are arranged at appropriate intervals in a longitudinal direction of the rail. A bag-like railway rail supporting pad is arranged so as to be interposed between the rail bearing member and the rubber pad, the rail is mounted on the rubber pad, and adhesivity of the rail with respect to the rail bearing member is adjusted by resin injected into the bag-like railway rail supporting pad.
According to the railway rail supporting pad disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-84467, operation of injecting resin from the injection port into the bag body should be conducted at a field site, so that there arises a problem of labor of this operation, and another problem of soiling a periphery when injecting the resin into the bag body from the injection port and when discharging excess resin in the bag body from the exhaust port.